Kayla
Placeholder for Kayla's page - it's easier to edit an exKeith Aaron Roseberry (DUD) - Kayla Marie Dunn, (VAMPIRE) ⦁ The girl looking back at me was stunningly beautiful, and make no mistake when I say girl I mean girl, not woman. ⦁ From my face I couldn’t be much older than fifteen, possibly sixteen at the most, ⦁ my formerly shoulder length brown hair now light blonde and reaching halfway down my back. ⦁ The hair framed a gorgeous but undeniably young face with full pouty lips, a cute little nose and chin, high cheekbones, and slender arched eyebrows resting above big sapphire blue eyes with long full lashes. ⦁ I used to be a big guy at six foot two and while I was lean rather than muscular my body now was tiny by comparison at five feet four inches and with a body that seemed at odds with my youthful face. ⦁ It was the body of a girl blossoming early into full womanhood: slender with prominent 32C breasts and wide hips, all the curves where they should be on a woman and long slender legs that would look great in heels.⦁ ⦁ As for the commonly held beliefs about vampires, here’s the rundown: ⦁ We can go out in sunlight for an hour or so but we need to wear a good sunblock and try to avoid direct sunlight any longer or we’ll start feeling sick. ⦁ We don’t much like silver but pretty much the only thing that can kill us are stakes and fire. ⦁ Religion and holy relics, including holy water are as useless on us as regular water. ⦁ We need to be careful about crying as we cry blood, this could be traumatic to people and get unwanted attention if done in public and even if done privately it tends to ruin perfectly good clothes. ⦁ Finally, vampires in our ‘family’ don’t kill, as drained corpses tend to get attention we don’t want. ⦁ Vampires have very good memories, so you should remember what’s taught well enough that you can get good grades without very much effort,” Genevieve added.⦁ One last cool thing Mother told me that most people don’t know about is that every vampire has a unique ability. ⦁ EYE COLOR SHIFTING, HEALER, (DAYLIGHT CRESENT MOON PENDENT)⦁ ⦁ supernatural strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and endurance⦁ senses of sight, smell, hearing, and touch are of predator keeness⦁ Immortality/Invulnerable⦁ Mental Compulsion on all males ⦁ a simple pleated red plaid skirt with a black lace crinoline underneath,⦁ a black and blood red corset, a black t-shirt with a skull emblazoned on the front⦁ torn fishnet stockings, ⦁ fingerless black lace gloves, ⦁ black knee-high leather boots with buckles all up the sides ⦁ and of course my choker. ⦁ ⦁ a purple and black corset, ⦁ black leggings, ⦁ and my favorite black leather boots with the steel buckles all up the sides.⦁ I quickly added a black jacket ⦁ and deciding I was presentable I put my phone in my purse, and grabbed my keys before heading downstairs.⦁ ⦁ demure black dress with white lace, ⦁ bloomers, petticoat, ⦁ white silk stockings, ⦁ black ankle boots, ⦁ white silk gloves, ⦁ my choker, ⦁ and red ribbons holding my hair up in twin pony tails. ⦁ For my eyes I had decided on a pale violet.⦁ ⦁ a black baby doll shirt that showed off both my trim tummy and a good amount of cleavage and said in dark red lettering ‘Go to Hell: Getting there is half the fun.’⦁ I also wore a black Gothic Lolita miniskirt, ⦁ fishnet stockings,⦁ some black arm warmers with lace trim and red ribbon lacing, ⦁ and a new pair of combat boots with steel toes.⦁ For accessories I was wearing my choker,⦁ my moon pendant of course,⦁ a nice pair of ankh earrings, a⦁ nd a pair of skull barrettes to hold my hair in two side ponytails. ⦁ I added some black eyeliner, dark eye shadow, black lipstick and black nail polish.⦁ . I decided that I would try a nice intense amber color for my eyes.⦁ ⦁ Natalie Poole (WITCH)⦁ The tall slim girl bore a strong resemblance to Rick, having long black hair, a pretty face and dark blue eyes. I assumed of course that this was Natalie⦁ Sarah Taylor (WITCH)⦁ brown haired girl beside her wasn’t quite as pretty but she had the most intense green eyes and she seemed about my height⦁ Jason McGreggor (WERE-MOOSE)⦁ Finally there was the boy. He was absolutely huge, at least six feet two inches and built like a linebacker with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. isting page than create a new one :) Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Stub